


Instant Love (Comic)

by Candamira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: Bucky gets a cat for his birthday and it's instant love.Drawn for the BUCKY BARNES 100th BIRTHDAY COMMENT FEST (10.03.17) on Livejournal.Remix of fromchive'soriginal(tumblr).





	




End file.
